


To the point of no return

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Edging, Facials, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Auba welcome Julian to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm taking a risk by posting this. It's part of a Tumblr request and I thought you all might have enjoyed it. It gets a little intense for Julian near to the end, but Marco and Auba have his full consent all the way through. feedback is welcome. :)

Julian's eyes are clenched tightly together, his eyes are tightly closed. Pierre has his talented mouth wrapped around his cock, bobbing up and down in the perfect rhythm, and Marco has his head bent forward, biting and licking at Julian's pebbled nipples. Then without any real warning, Pierre let his mouth slip off, and Marco stopped his action.

"What?" Julian all most wanted to cry, how dare they take him to the point of no return, then take it all away from him, just when he's about to come. The two men giggle at his frustrated look.  

The thing is, Pierre and Marco had invited him around for a 'surprise.' Which had excited Julian. He had pulled on his best pair of jeans and his most expensive white shirt and headed over. Only somehow he had ended up tied to the bed, his expensive shirt in pieces on the bedroom floor, not that he minded being tied to the bed of course, he had even been given a safe word. Not that he had any intention of using it.  

Both Marco and Pierre have their eyes firmly planted on Julian, as the whispered to each other. Eventually both men broke away from each other and walked back towards Julian.

Julian hips are settled at the edge of the bed, giving Marco easy access to Julian's hole. The ginger drops down onto his knees and starts to lick around the sensitive flesh, getting him wet enough, until he can eventually push his tongue inside.   

"Shit." Julian pulled on his restraints, he so badly wanted to push Marco's head and urge him to move faster, but that's when Marco licked over his prostate. Pierre just giggled, and wrapped his hand around Julian's cock. He stroked him, but ever so slowly. Pierre sped up for a few moments, and just when the sensation of needing to come built up, of course the both of them pulled away. Julian whined, in frustration and pushed his hips up into thin air, getting no pleasure from the situation of course.

"What's up?" Marco smirked, all most Grinch like. "I thought you would need to come by now." Julian narrowed his eyes, and made a silent vow to get revenge on the two of them later.

Marco and Auba switched places, Julian watched as Pierre reached over for the tube of lube on the night stand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Julian didn't really need the lube, Marco's tongue has already loosened him up but Pierre added the slick for good measure, not wanting to hurt the young man.

Pierre pushed two fingers inside easily, and started to thrust them in and out of him, changing the angle slightly until he finds his prostate. Julian moans, the pure pleasure is sending tingles up his spine, enjoying himself before the torment he's about to suffer.

"Are you ok?" Marco asks, as he sits down, just below Julian's chest, an unknown object in his hand. Julian nodded, and Marco seemed satisfied with his response. "Good." Marco pressed a button and the unknown object, started to vibrate in his hand.

Just as Marco placed the vibrator on the head of Julian's cock, Auba pressed into his prostate. The younger one, can practically feel his orgasm being milked from him, but just as he's about to shoot his load, it all stops once again. The vibrator is switched off, and Auba has removed his fingers, from Julian's needy hole.

Julian practically screams, he needs to come so badly. His cock is leaking pearly wide beads of pre cum, which Marco swiped away in one move. "I hate you." Julian groaned.

"No you don't."Marco chuckled. "You love us." The ginger sat down at the edge of the bed and stroked Julian's inner thigh softly. "But really Julian, if you want us to stop, just say so."

"Fuck that." Julian snapped. Pierre and Marco, couldn't help the evil grin's plastered on their face. This is the best welcome gift ever, Pierre had such an over active imagination, that's what Marco loves about him.  

Marco wrapped Julian's legs around his narrow waist, bumping the head of his cock against the lube and spit glistening hole, and slowly started to sink inside. Pierre waited until Marco had slip into the hilt, before making a move of his own.

The Gabonaise took Julian's cock back into his mouth. This time, he sucked Julian like a starving man, roughly bobbing his head up and down the aching shaft. Julian thinks, this time he might be able to come.

Marco is pounding in a rough, but deep pace, making sure he catches Julian's prostate with every thrust, enjoying the little whimpers and moans, from the youngest one.

"Please." Julian eventually said, kicking Marco's brain back into action. The ginger slowly pulled his cock away from the warmth of Julian's hole and switched places with Auba. "Please, I've been such a good boy."

"Shhh." Marco wiped a stray strand of hair away from Julian's sweaty face. "It won't be much longer, but remember, you do have a safe word." Marco is always the one with a cool head in such situations but Julian just shook his head.

Auba slammed inside of him, much quicker than Marco and instantly picked up a quick rhythm. The  Gabonaise is so wrapped up in his own pleasure, that Marco has to take a stand, he wraps a pale hand around Julian's shaft to stop him from coming.

Julian writhers and whines, does everything in his power to fuck himself on Auba's cock and fight through the barrier of Marco's hand, but the Gabonaise has a little sanity back and holds the younger one's hips tightly to stop him from doing so.   

Julian accidently tights down around Auba, in an attempt to force his orgasm, Pierre whines, speeding up his hips a little, until they come to a complete stall, and he spills his seed inside of the young man with a loud groan.

"Fuck Julian, you are so tight." Pierre whined as he slipped his softening cock out of the well fucked hole.

"Pierre!" Marco snaps. "We agreed, we weren't going to come until Julian has." The ginger smacked his hand down on the bed, his own cock throbbed with need, how dare he.

"Sorry babe." Pierre kissed him, on top of his head. "He squeezed down around me and I just lost it, but soon you will get to come as well. Ok?" Marco just nodded while Julian glared daggers at the couple.

Julian's lets out a helpless cry once his cock his sucked back into Pierre's mouth, the Gabonaise moving with the same intensity as before. Julian is too weak to start protesting, and has accepted this is his fate, he will probably die with the need to come.

The younger one hadn't noticed however, the fact that Marco is stood at the side of the bed, with three cum covered digits inside himself. Marco is very versatile in bed, he didn't always like to be on bottom, but he didn't always want to top either. Marco had decided that he will allow Julian to come inside of him, and at least that means he gets fucked at the same time.

Julian all most burst out into a fit of tears, once Pierre pulled his mouth away for the final time. The need to come is so strong now, and he's not sure just how he's going to survive if the two of them keep up with this game.

The young man's eyes fly open, once he feels something wet and stick pressed against his cock, he watches just in time to see Marco's cum slicked entrance sink down onto his cock. "Wow." He just manages to mutter, as Marco slips into the hilt, moaning from the feeling of being filled up.

Marco moves pretty much instantly, but not in the way Julian wants him to. The Ginger, rolls his hips, moving in circular motions. In other words, Marco is giving himself pleasure without really moving. Julian just bucks up and whines, until he feels the mattress shift, at the side of him. He had forgotten Pierre was in the room until now, and he's being pulled in for a quick, messy kiss.

"Shit." Julian gaps into Pierre's mouth because Marco has finally started to move properly, slowly impaling himself on Julian's cock, before pulling himself back up again. Julian moaned, watching him bounce up and down, he must have a lot of experience riding cock, because wow.

The quicker Marco moves, the more the feeling rises in Julian's belly, he pulls harshly onto his restraints, he doesn't know if he can take this another time, and starts to beg. "I'm so - I can't - oh fuck-" Julian's cut off by Marco's own whines, it's obvious the older one has found his prostate.

Julian wants to cry, but he doesn't. Instead he furiously bucks up his hips, catching Marco's prostate so many times. The older one groans, countless times before Pierre, rescues the situation, slapping Marco at the back of his head to bring him back to life.

"Uhm Marco?"

"Oh yeah." The ginger giggles and leans forward, pressing the younger one's hips into the bed sheets, as Marco rides him as his life depends on it. Julian thinks he's about to come, he can feel his seed rising in the very pit of stomach, he's just about to lose it when Pierre grips the base of his cock, with Marco still riding him.

"Please." Julian splutters. "Please, I need to come so badly." Marco doesn't say anything, he just rides him with all the strength he can muster. Marco's legs are shaking, at it's obvious how badly he needs to come as well.

Marco gives Pierre, the nod, with his own release in mind, he decides to take pity on the younger man. Marco clenches down as tightly as he can around Julian's cock and the younger one loses it. Tears stream down Julian's face with relief as he spurts the milky orgasm inside of Marco with a relived sigh.

Marco is still bouncing up and down Julian's cock, searching for his own orgasm, his body is aching and tired, his movements are sluggish and sloppy but he doesn't have to wait much longer. Marco's cock explodes, sending a splatter of cum all over Julian's face and chest.

The two mean are breathing heavily, that's the only sound in the bedroom, Marco only moved once his breathing had returned to a somewhat normal rate. He slowly lifted his hips and let the softening cock, slip out of him. Marco collapsed down on the bed beside Julian, still in his lustful state.

"Wow Julian." Pierre beamed as he walked over to undo the cuffs around Julian's left wrist. "You lasted two hours." He chuckled, running to the other side of the bed, letting them slip off his right wrist. "Ciro only lasted twenty minutes."

Marco took Julian's chaffed wrists into his hands and started to rub at the red skin, until most of the feeling had returned. Pierre chuckled, looking at the two of them, already half asleep.

The two of them looked cute together, Marco took up more than his share of the bed, like he always did. All though Julian didn't seem to mind, his head rested on Marco's shoulder, who in turn had a hand wrapped around the younger one's torso.   

With all that in mind, Pierre couldn't help but feel a little left out. His own boyfriend is laid asleep with another man, while just watches. He took a sheet out of the cupboard and wrapped it over the two sweaty bodies.

Marco shifted a little, moving closer towards Julia, letting his hand slip out, somewhat like an invitation. Pierre walked towards the door with another, wishing he could be cuddled up with them.

Just when Pierre had his hand on the door handle, he heard Marco's voice. "Will you stop, with all that fucking sighing and get into bed with me?" Pierre had never jumped into bed as fast in his life.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roman's turn to endure the torment. (Request)

Julian smiles at Roman, whose laid spread eagle on the double bed, just where he had been only last week. Pierre had invited him to edge the new goal keeper, because Marco couldn't make it. Julian had jumped at the chance to get his revenge.

Roman looks beautiful, his face is slightly flushed, and wants to wrap his legs around Pierre's legs, who is bobbing his head up and down the goal keepers throbbing cock. The goal keeper whines once Pierre pulls off, his purple shaft, leaking amounts of pre cum.

"Mmm please." Roman babbled, his big brown eyes watery and lust filled.

Pierre chuckles. "You know your safe word, if you need to use it, then do. But as for now, we are only just getting started. Julian himself laugh is response, despite the fact he knows how Roman is feeling right now. "Rim him Julian."

Julian jumps at the chance, and settles down between the goal keepers wide spread legs, the young man spits into the twitching entrance, and only then does he start to lick over it. Julian licks until Roman's hole starts to soften, and then he thrusts his tongue inside. Julian works his tongue in and out, and only stops once Roman throws his head back, and starts to babble and whine. Roman whimpers at the loss, trying to press down into the bed. pierre gives his thigh a soft spank and tuts at his disobedience.

"Oh dear Roman." Pierre tuts. "That's not how good boys who want to come act is it?" The striker can't help but laugh, Julian himself suppresses a laugh, just from the look on Roman's face.

"I need to come." Roman pulls on his restraints, he's horny as fuck, and he really needs to come, but no way in this world is he using his safe word and giving in to the outfielders.

Roman watches as Pierre reaches over for the tube of lube, and pours a generous amount of clear liquid onto his fingertips and brings them down to the goal keepers entrance. Pierre slips his fingers inside, not stretching him, but pounding them in and out of him, making sure he presses into the goal keepers sweet spot. Causing shaky, and helpless moans. Roman feels his balls draw up, he thinks he's finally about to come, then Pierre pulls his fingers away.

"Do you want to fuck him? or should I?" Pierre smirks, watching Roman's unreadable eyes. The goal keeper is probably usually a top, today is going to be a little different for him.

"Can I fuck him?" Julian spoke excitedly. Pierre only nodded, and pressed the small tube into Julian's palm. The younger man poured the remainder of the tube onto his cock, and lined himself up. Roman is so slick and wet that Julian slipped easily into the hilt.

"please, please, please." Roman is babbling, withering mess, trying to thrust up his hips to get more from Julian, who is pounding into his prostate every few thrusts. The sparks of pleasure only lasting for a few seconds, then the frustration builds back up. "Please Julian, i've been a good boy, please."

Julian himself groans, his thrusts becoming slow and sloppy, so lost in his own pleasure, than he forgets about Roman. Luckily Pierre has his back, and wraps his fingers around the base of Roman's shaft, not allowing the goal keeper to come. Julian loses his battle, his hips stutter as he fills Roman with his milky white seed. Pierre doesn't seem to mind, that Julian couldn't resist the tight clench of Roman's entrance.

Pierre waits for Julian's softening cock, to slip out before replacing the cock for Julian's four fingers. Roman is only whimpering softly, his fingers dug into the cuffs around his wrist. The striker can't seem to resist Roman's cock, and sucks the head into his mouth, while still pounding into him with the talented fingers. When Pierre does pull off, Roman is dizzy with need, he doesn't even bother to beg this time.

Pierre lets his fingers slide out, causing another whimper from the tormented goal keeper. Pierre soothes him this time, rubbing his strong, shaking thighs. "I'm going to fuck you Roman, you can come soon ok?" Roman just nods, leaving Pierre satisfied with the response.  

Pierre groans, as he glides from Julian's come as he slips inside of the goal keeper. Julian himself is sat on the bed, slowly, teasingly stroking Roman's cock in time with his Pierre's thrusts. Pierre changes the angle  a few times, until he finds the goal keepers sweet spot, and proceeds to hit the bundle of nerves with every other thrust. Julian's hand is still slowly working his cock, and with the constant slam on his prostate, Pierre is sure he's going to crazy. "Please, Please, Please." He begs. "I need to come, please."

Pierre doesn't say anything, but he fucks Roman a little quicker, slamming into his prostate with every thrust, giving Julian a quick nod, to jerk him faster. Roman's breathing is heavy, his whole body shaking, he can feel his orgasm building by the second. Julian squeezes his cock, one last time, just letting the intensity building up, pushing Roman to the point of no return, he's quite sure he's going to pass out, but Pierre finally says the magic words. "Come for me Roman."  

Pierre slams into Roman's prostate and that's all it takes, to push him over the edge, and finally he's allowed to come. Roman's whole body breaks out into a heavy shake, his hips rocking as he eventually hits the point. Roman practically screams  as his orgasm is pulled from him, spurts and spurts of the milky white seed paints Julian's hand, there is so much, Roman is quite sure he's going to come forever, but soon he stops, letting out a relived moan.

Roman clenches down around him, practically milking the orgasm from the striker. Pierre slowly pulls out, just in time to splatter his own load across Roman's pretty face. The white drips, dribbling down Roman's pretty face.

Pierre waits until his breathing has returned to normal, before moving to undo Roman's restraints. "You did very well Roman." Pierre smiles and turns to Julian. "And so did you, welcome to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will include the edging of Roman Bürki ;)


End file.
